kh2coolfandomcom-20200213-history
The Bunker (TV Show)
The Bunker is an American Comedy Sitcom, the show stars many users from Random-ness Wiki and a few cartoon characters. Story One dark and ominous day, Justin Bieber was just doing fine until his fame has really plummeted down.....in America. This made Justin Bieber really mad.....at America. Meanwhile, the teen stars at It's A Laugh Productions started to worry about their fame. Justin Bieber notices this and rounded them up to start a resistance group. With a group of autotuned singers and actors/actresses, America was plunged in a terrible nightmare. After the nightmare was over, America was mostly a barren wasteland. However, there were survivors. The survivors rounded up together and found a place where they could take cover from the malicious resistance group and relax. Mysteriously, the good surviving fictional characters where there and welcomed the humans in. Together, they called this place the Bunke,where they find themselves going to strange adventures. Episodes Each episode takes place in the Bunker. Each starts out with what's happening outside the Bunker, then it goes out with one's opinion on what's happening which then starts out a chain of very comical scenes, and finally at the end, it's nighttime and everyone sings a song about how everything will turn back to normal. See the episodes here Songs Each episode takes place in the Bunker. Each starts out with what's happening outside the Bunker, then it goes out with one's opinion on what's happening which then starts out a chain of very comical scenes, and finally at the end, it's nighttime and everyone sings a song about how everything will turn back to normal. yay... See the Songs here Cast * MarioPhineas76 as himself * Alternate Phineas as himself * AwesomeCartoonFan01 as herself * Thepussinboots898 as herself * Kh2cool as himself * CCs and Cream as himself * Tornadospeed as himself * Mochlum as himself * Maxwell the scribblenaut as himself * NermalTheBunny as himself * Rawrlego as himself * Faves3000 as himself * Redsox1099 as himself * MissingNo. as himself * Gray Pea Shooter as himself * Thatanimeguy as himself * CompliensCreator00 as himself * VManJustice as himself * Affenpinscher as himself * Fredthefish as himself * Banjosnape as himself * Moon Snail as himself * CompliensCreatorBro as himself (goes by Prof. Wright Jr.) Fictional Characters Anyone who can edit can add any fictional characters. * The Random Old Men * Gaepora * Major Monogram * Sheldon Cooper * Dan, from Dan Vs. * Chris, from Dan Vs. * Elise, from Dan Vs. * MLP: FiM characters (Fluttershy is Rawrlego's romantic partner in the story) * Phineas Flynn * Ferb Fletcher * Crash Bandicoot * Coco Bandicoot * Dr.Cortex * Nina Cortex * Crunch Bandicoot * Meap * Mario * Luigi * Yoshi * Sonic * Candace Flynn * Isabella * Perry the Platypus * Harry Potter * Ron Weasley * Hermione Granger (Mochlum's love interest in the story.) * Link * Spyro The Dragon * Hunter the Cheetah * Sparx the DragonFly * Ratchet * Clank * Jak * Daxter * Sly * Bently * Murray * Greg Heffley * Rowley Jefferson * Sora * Riku * Donald * Goofy * King Mickey * Kairi * Roxas * Xion * The King * Woody the Cowboy * Buzz Lightyear * Jessie the Cowgirl * Bulleye the Horse * Rex * Hamm * Slinky Dog * Mr.Potato Head * Mrs.Potato Head * The Three Little Aliens * Peach * Vector * Daisy * Spongebob * Patrick * Squidward * Sandy * Mr. Krabs * Tails * Bugs Bunny * Daffy Duck * Porky Pig * Yosemie Sam * Finn the Human * Jake the Dog * Ice King * Princess Bubblegum * Wakko Warner * Yakko Warner * Dot Warner * The Powerpuff Girls (and the fan-made 4th sister, Brownie) * The Professor (from the PPG) * Shrek * Donkey * Puss N Boots * Kitty Softpaws * Alex the Lion * Marty the Zebra * King Julian * The Penguins from Madagascar * Pac-Man * Chuck the Chicken * Bill the Llama (seen in Chuck the Chicken) * Jim the Police Officer (seen in Chuck the Chicken) * Fat Guy (seen in Chuck the Chicken) * The Rowdyruff Boys (Don't ask) (With their fan-made 4th brother Brownders) * The Powerpunk Girls (Don't ask) (With their fan-made 4th sister, Baddy) * Zelda * Bob the Stick Figure * Dimentio * Rosalina * Personality Cores (Don't ask) * Katniss (from The Hunger Games; seen in episode 2 only (so far.... *evil grin*)) * Tom (From parks and recreation) * Ron (From parks and recreation) * DJ ROOMBA (From parks and recreation) * Jerry (From Parks and Recreation) * Thoms and Friends cast * The Talking Zebra (calls Candace "Kevin") * TINA THE TALKING TABBY * Buddy (From Bitstrips) * Betty (From Bitstrips) * Bitty (From Bitstrips) * Postman Pat * Skooey, Rheax, Sir Bubbington, and Petie Pam. (The 4 little potatoes) * The Chipmunks & Chipettes * Mordeci * Rigby * Pops * Ren * Stimpy * Kururu * Keroro * Tamama * Dororo * Giroro * Otis * Abby * Pig * Pip * Freddy & Peck * ZIM * Gir * Ness (from RandomNESS) * The Living Pepperoni Rolll (CC00's pet) * Gretchen * Mario and fafa from Glove and boots * Mr. Candy Cane Villans *Justin Beiber *Selena Gomez *Miley Cyrus *Mitchell Musso *10FCA and the other opposites. *Whitney *Kash *Pinkmena *The guy who throws rokz *The straw king (First seen in the episode "Filler") Category:The Bunker Category:TV shows